Marauders Mischief!
by IAmSiriuslyADemigod
Summary: There are a lot of strange rules at Hogwarts. Ever wondered how they came to be? A collection of One-Shots about the marauders mischief and what they did to create some ridiculous rules!


**A/N: Hi, It's been a while. Please don't kill me... I'm so bad at writing fast and uploading. Recently I have lost my PJO inspiration and have returned to my childhood of HP. I wrote this a while ago and it is going to be my place to put drabbles about the marauders up because really who doesn't love them. I wrote this after hearing the song while bowling. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'I've got the magic in me' or Harry Potter.**

**I must not sing 'I've got the magic in me' after performing a spell that turns something into gold.**

Sirius sat at the back of his transfiguration lesson bored out of his skull. Today they had to "concentrate very hard" on transfiguring things to gold so Professer Mcgonagall had made James sit at the desk right in front of her and put Sirius at the back, as far away from James as possible. He propped his chin on his hand as Mcgonagall droned on about wand movements and pronunciation and he caught a glance of Remus taking rapid notes whilst listening vividly to whatever boring thing Mcgonagall was on about now (concentrating on the shine of the gold). It was clear that he was hanging off her every word. Sirius scoffed slightly and turned away to look at Peter who had his brow furrowed, half in confusion and half in worry. Mcgonagall had split the marauders up and he wasn't sure if he could do it by himself, it all sounded terribly complex.

Then he realised Professer Mcgonagall had just told them to start trying to turn the objects in front of them to gold. He looked at what objects people had. Next to him Frank Longbottom had a mug and he could see Remus with a sock sitting on his desk. Mcgonagall swept past him and left something on his desk. "What is that?" He thought. Then he realised it was a piece of track from a muggle train set. He wondered briefly if everyone had a very strange object but then he saw Marlene McKinnon with a lemon drop in front of her and concluded that yes, they did have an odd assortment of objects.

"Hmm.." Sirius thought to himself "track...gold... What was that song from muggle studies the other day... Yes, that was it! perfect. He waved his wand in the desired pattern (a sharp flick upwards them a long swish) and said the incantation. Nothing happened. He frowned at the piece of track then tried again.

He repeated this until a few minutes later the track turned gold."YES!" He yelled then jumped to his feet. A few people turned round to look at him. He smirked then started to sing.

"I've got the magic in me"

Some people sniggered at that.

"Every time I touch that track it turns into gold."

He picked up the gold track and pushed his chair out the way. Everyone was looking at him now.

"Now everybody knows I've got the magic in me"

He started walking between desks and making his way to the front, while grinning like a lunatic. He could see quite a few people smirking out of the comer of his eye.

"When I hit the flow the girls come snapping at me"

James winked at Sirius, he knew that he wasn't interested in any girls but they couldn't resist him."

Everybody wants some presto Magic, magic, magic"

"Sirius black sit down and stop singing! We are all magic!" Mcgonagall said when she seemed to regain the ability to speak. But Sirius ignored her and carried on singing and half-dancing around, down to the front of the class.

"Magic, magic, magic. Magic, magic, magic"By this time he had reached the front and was behind Professer Mcgonagall's desk, he could see his classmates giggling or at least smiling by now.

"Ahoooo, I've got the magic in me!" He finished, jumping onto the desk and holding his arms out.

James was laughing his head off as he clapped and cheered, while others in the class were chuckling and clapping too. Even Lily laughed a he caught sight of Professer Mcgonagall marching towards him angrily.

"DETENTION!" She shouted. "Now sit down and practice on another object. For the rest of the lesson the class worked in near silence knowing that if they talked they would face Mcgonagall's wrath.

At the end of the lesson the bell rang and Mcgonagall said to Sirius "I'll see you at eight o' clock this evening Mr Black." Sirius nodded then grabbed his bag and left. The marauders were waiting for him outside the classroom. When they saw him they grinned and walked over.

"That was awesome Padfoot!" James said as he thumped him on the back. "The look on Minnie's face when you jumped on the desk. Priceless!"

Sirius chuckled "it was pretty epic huh? Even Lily laughed but I think she was just more impressed that I knew a muggle song."

"How did you know that song anyway?" Remus asked.

"We were looking at MP3 players in muggle studies yesterday." Sirius said.

Peter beamed "That was so cool, Mcgonagall was furious. Anyway, should we go get lunch? If we want to eat before the whole school starts asking questions we better go now."

James looked at his watch. "Yeah, you're right wormy. Let's go."

The marauders walked down towards the great hall in pursuit of food before news of Sirius's singing sensation reached the whole school. That is why, on the list of rules of Hogwarts, it says: I must not sing 'I've got the magic in me' after performing a spell that turns something into gold


End file.
